


His Two Girls

by smevanstan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like i got a cavity writing it, this is so fluffy, you live with tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: You miss Tom while he's filming and he comes home early





	His Two Girls

           Tom was wrapping up his latest project and you missed him terribly. You knew he would be home in a few days but that didn’t make missing him any easier. You wanted him to come home. Especially on days like today. You had a long, stressful day at work and all you wanted when you got home was for Tom to be there, wrap you in his arms and comfort you.

           Since he wasn’t here, you would have to settle for the company of Tessa and a nice glass of wine. You poured a glass of your favorite red and settled into bed with a book. Once you were tucked into the covers, Tessa hopped on the bed next you, curled against your legs. Hooking your phone to the charger, you opened the book to the last place you left.

           Tessa was asleep and after the wine, you weren’t far behind. Placing the bookmark in the book, you put the book next to your phone on the nightstand and shut off the light. You sighed as you looked at the empty side of the bed before laying down and closing your eyes. “Night, Tessa.” And with that, you fell asleep cuddled with Tessa and the little Pooh Bear you liked to sleep with when Tom was gone.

*********************************

           Unbeknownst to you, Tom and wrapped early and was getting off his flight home. He couldn’t wait to see you. It had been months since he had been home, and even though you’d gone to visit him on set, it wasn’t the same as being home and relaxed with you.

           He tried to get home earlier to surprise you but his flight had been delayed so by the time they de-planed it was almost 1 am. He was exhausted and I couldn’t wait to get home, see you and Tessa and go to bed. So he grabbed his luggage and grabbed a taxi outside the airport and headed home.

           When he walked into the house, he wasn’t surprised to see all the lights off. You were definitely asleep and he checked the time on his watch: 2:05am. He set his suitcase down by the door. He would deal with it later, he just wanted to crawl into bed with you. He slipped his shoes off and walked silently to the bedroom. As we walked him, he couldn’t help but smile at the scene before him: You hugging a Pooh Bear with Tessa curled up next to you. He pulled out his phone. You may fuss with him later for it, but there was no way he wasn’t sharing this on Instagram. He snapped a pic and opened the app to post it with the caption “After a long four months of shooting, coming home and seeing my two girls melts my heart.”

           Setting his phone on the dresser, he got in to bed, trying not to wake you.

           “Tom?” you asked sleepily, “Is that you?” You started pawing at him.

            He chuckled lightly. “Yes, darling. Now go back to sleep. We can chat in the morning.” He wrapped his arms around you, finally happy to be holding you against him.

           “Mmm” you hummed you affirmation and cuddled into him, relishing in the fact you had your Tom home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second go at Reader fic, so i apologize if tenses are all mixed up. I was falling asleep last night and thought this up and had to share it.


End file.
